


It Feels Better Biting Down

by SlaughterHaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After the angels fell, Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual Violence, End of the World, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterHaus/pseuds/SlaughterHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you do what you have to, just to fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Feels Better Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lorde's song Biting Down.

Dean bit into the dirty mattress, fingers curling into the springs that were poking through the worn fabric. If he could concentrate long enough, he was sure he would feel every skin cell being rubbed off his kneecaps with each thrust. 

Each movement was almost brutal and raw and for a few minutes he could almost forget the world collapsing around them. Ezekiel had betrayed them and everything was ending. 

Castiel pulled out after he came and allowed himself a few seconds to watch Dean's ass gape, muscles clenching slowly back to a red, slightly swollen pucker. 

Dean was still hard. He never came during sex anymore. 

Castiel pushed Dean onto his back, wrapped a hand around his cock and sank his teeth into Dean's hip. Dean's toes curled but he kept staring at the ceiling, concentrating on the lump of chewing gum that someone had managed to stick up there. Castiel's fist worked up and down Dean's dick, adding the occasional twist or squeeze. His teeth kept on the same place, the pressure of his jaws increasing every ten seconds. Dean kept focused on the gum and let his body edge it's way to orgasm until he bit his lip and pushed his skin harder against Castiel, a hoarse groan curling out of his mouth and he let his lids flutter shut. 

Castiel cleaned them both up and knelt next to Dean.

"Please, Dean, I need it," he begged, arms limp by his side and head hanging low in exhaustion.

"You ain't even tried yet, Cas."

Cas just shrugged, a weak movement. Dean knew Cas needed it, he had needed it every night for the past twenty-three days. 

And every night for the past twenty-three days, Dean punched the broken, former angel until he passed out. 

Dean stood up and Castiel braced himself. 

Dean balled his fist and slammed the ex-angel once in the gut and once in the jaw, then a last one to the side of the head to knock him out for the night. Cas curled into ball instinctively

Dean sighed and climbed back into bed, covering them both with the thickest blanked they'd been able to find. 

Biting into his own arm, he slowly drifted into a nightmare.


End file.
